Valentines......
by animegal-je
Summary: There's a bit of Taiora in it, but it is mostly Mishirou!! This is my fist time ever writing a fic because my friend forced me to...And my friend is the person who wrote a fic called Batteries! If you think my fic is gonna be boring,go and read her's!*^^*
1. Valentines......

Valentines......  
  
By: animegal_je  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so...... I'm not sure how it will turn out to be like......so......pls try not to flame. As you see, I've been supporting Mimato, but I've heard that Matt/Yamato had taken Sora away from Tai so......I frogot about Mimato and started to support Mimi and Koshirou. Mishirou/KoumimiI also speak/know a little bit if jap. And also, if you were a Taiora fan last time, and you are a Sorato fan now, I hope you change your mind now, back to Taiora fan cause, if you are a Sorato fan, you will hate this fic since there is a little bit of Taiora in, so I suggest U GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, but I didn't mean to do this, but I feel angry that you all just gave up on Taiora and went to Sorato. But the important thing now is, enjoy reading this fic!!!! *^^*  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
It was a fine day, with the sun shining at Mimi Tachikawa. She wore her star-shirt and her mini-skirt. She was hopping back to her house from school that afternoon.  
  
At the other side of the road, Koshirou who wore a white T-shirt and a jean was walking back home from his `Computer' class.  
  
They met each other at the centre of the road.  
  
"Hi, Koshirou-kun. Are you going back home from your computer class?"Mimi asked Koshirou.  
  
"Oh...Hi...Y-yes I've j-just completed m-my lesson......"Koshirou said as he blushed a tiny little bit.  
  
Even though he blushed a tiny little bit, he was still caught by Mimi.  
  
"Koshirou-kun, daijoubu?"Mimi asked Koshirou.(Daijoubu: R U OK?)  
  
"H-hai!!"Koshirou said as he shook his head. (Hai: Yes?)  
  
"Koshirou-kun, do you have time now?"Mimi asked Koshirou.  
  
Koshirou looked at his watch and thought to himslef for a while. After a few minutes, he told Mimi.  
  
"Now, I do have time, but I have to go back home before seven o'clock."Koshirou said  
  
"Hey! I tell you what! Let's go and eat Mc' Donalds then let's go and watch a movie!! The time just fits!! Let' Go!!"Mimi said as she got hold of Koshirou's hand and ran towards Mc' Donalds.  
  
At Mc' Donalds, Mimi and Koshirou was eating french fries, cheese burger, fish burger. Mimi ordered a Cola but it was too much for her so she asked Koshirou if they could share the drink. Koshirou didn't answer her for long. Mimi was impatient that she put another straw into the cup of Cola and told Koshirou to drink.  
  
`This is getting hard for me Mimi-chan. You don't know how much I...'Koshirou was thinking to himself again when he was interrupted by Mimi.  
  
"Ne,ne Koshirou-kun, I been observing you for sooo long and I find out one thing strange about you. You have not been talking... Is there anything wrong with you, or is it that you are sick and I actually forced you to come with me?"Mimi asked Koshirou very seriously.  
  
"No, no Mimi, I mean Mimi-chan......I am just thinking of something......But, no need to worry......I tell you, we are finished so, should we get going and move on to the Cinema?"Koshirou said as he didn't want Mimi to know what he was thinking about.  
  
They reached the cinema and bought the tickets. Koshirou thought it was going to be a normal stary but when Mimi bought the tickets, he found out that they were going to watch a horror movie.  
  
Inside the cinema, it was crowded with people who were looking for their seats. When Koshirou and Mimi found their seats, they sat down and looked around them. Nobody was there!! They thought.  
  
`Just now there were so many people, but how come......how come now there is not even a person except us??'  
  
"Koshirou-kun, don't you think this is strange? Do you think we are in the wrong movie-room?"Mimi said in a scared voice.  
  
"I don't think so Mimi-chan, we came in the right one... Maybe because the movie is too scary for them."Koshirou replied to Mimi's question.  
  
Soon, the horror movie started. It started with a scary and a terrible music. Mimi felt scared as she got a little close to Koshirou. Koshirou felt that Mimi was getting a little closer to him and he blushed. The horror movie finally started. It started with a skeleton with blood all over it walking out of the grave-yard. Mimi was so scared that she got hold of Koshirou's hand but not that tight. Koshirou blushed even more.  
  
In the middle of the movie, there was a woman in the movie who screamed because she saw the skeleton. She was killed by the skeleton right after she screamed. The skeleton started to eat the dead woman and the skeleton started to grow flesh. The movie was moving on with the skeleton killing more and more people which actually made him feel stronger. By seeing the scene, Mimi got hold of Koshirou's hand tighter and tighter. Koshirou's face was getting redder and redder. At the end of the movie, the skeleton died with a terrible scream which actually had made Mimi scream and she hugged Koshirou as she started to cry. Koshirou was even redder than a apple but he then asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi-chan, doshite-yo? What's wrong?"Koshirou asked Mimi as he got hold of her hand as he trembled a bit. [doshite-yo=why?]  
  
"I thought it wasn't this scary, but...but...it is so scary!!!"Mimi said as she sniffed.  
  
Koshirou said as he smiled a little, "Mimi-chan, let's go home, you go back home, and I go back home. How's that?" Koshirou asked Mimi as she looked up at him.  
  
"Koshirou-kun, I...I...I want to tell you one thing. But I...I...I don't dare to say it out loud but, can I stay with you for today? I don't want to be home-alone. I'm always home-alone on Fridays. And it makes me feel bad. Can you just come over and accompany me? Ne?"Mimi said as she looked up at Koshirou with her watery eyes.  
  
"Mimi-san, I mean, Mimi-chan, I am very happy to acompany you, but I can't just go over without my parents permission!!!"Koshirou explained to Mimi.  
  
"I'LL GO AND ASK FOR PERMISSION JUST ONLY IF YOU CAN COME AND ACOMPANY ME!!!"Mimi said as she started to cry again.  
  
Koshirou felt very scared when Mimi yelled at him but, not only scared did he feel, he also felt very nervouse!!!! He smiled at what Mimi said and hugged her back tightly, and told her it was fine with him, but, he should call his house when he reach her house. Mimi agreed. With that, she smiled at Koshirou and hugged him very tightly. Koshirou was so shocked that he was soooo red!!!  
  
`Tommorrow is Valentines day...'Mimi thought as the two of them stepped out of the cinema. When they stepped out of the cinema, Tai and Sora was waiting for them.  
  
"What took you guys soo long?"Tai asked.  
  
"Mimi, did you two do anything?"Sora whispered to Mimi.  
  
"No, we didn't do anything. But now, I wanna ask you two, why are you two waiting for us? I mean, I didn't even call ya!!" Mimi asked the two people.  
  
"Well, you see, me and Sora just finished our soccer match when we thought of watching a horror movie, but you two took so long to come out so we've been waiting out here!!"Tai replied.  
  
"Oh, Sora, we are very sorry, we are very sorry that we have been destroying your wuvly time!! I mean wasting your wuvly time. Bye!!! Oh ya Sora, remember, tommorrow is Valentines day!! Bye!! Koshirou-kun~ hayaku!!"Mimi said as she winked at Tai and Sora. [hayaku=fast/quick!]  
  
At Mimi's house.........  
  
Koshirou called his house and asked his parents for permission. After that, he walked over to Mimi and asked what she was doing. Since she's in the kitchen  
  
"I'm cooking some chocolates."Mimi replied to Koshirou's question.  
  
"Why?......Oh ya! Tommorrow is Valentine day desu!!"Koshirou said. After one minute, Koshirou blushed and asked,  
  
"Ne,ne, I just wanna ask, who are you going to give the chocolates to?"  
  
"Wait and see,Koshirou-kun! You'll find it out later."Mimi said with a smile.  
  
After all of Mimi's cooking, Koshirou and Mimi went to take a rest on the sofa. Koshirou turned the TV on. Just right, it was about some type of accident which happened at the country side of Japan. Mimi was so sleepy that she started to sleep. Koshirou felt something on his head and saw......Mimi's head on it!! Koshirou was so nervous that he blushed even more. After the channel had finished, Mimi woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Koshirou than looked at the clock.  
  
"Ahh!"Mimi yelled.  
  
"Nani-deska, Mimi-chan?"Koshirou asked Mimi.  
  
"It...it...it's already eight o'clock!!!!! I haven't even cook dinner yet!Are you hungry? I'll get you your dinner..."Mimi said as she stood up.  
  
"Mimi-chan!"Koshirou said as he got hold of her hand to stop her from walking. He blushed.  
  
"Nani-deska, Koshirou-kun?" Mimi said as she kneeled down on the floor.  
  
"Boquwa...boquwa...boquwa hontoni daisuke Mimi-chan!!"Koshirou said with a blush.  
  
"Hontoni!!!! Yokata!!!"Mimi said as she grabbed on to Koshirou's hand and started dance in circles.  
  
"Wakaranai......What do you mean by yokata, Mimi-chan?"Koshirou asked Mimi.  
  
"You see, the chocolate I was cooking just now...I...I...was thinking of giving it to ...to..."Mimi couldn't finsh her sentence.A/N:you know why? `cause, she was blushing!! *sweatdrop*   
  
"Who?"Koshirou asked very seriously. He was thinking; if she gives it to another boy, what am I called? I'm no use of liking her anymore! I think she is going to give it to Yamato...  
  
"I'm going to give it to...to...well, I was thinking of giving it to you!!"Mimi said as she blushed very red.  
  
There was a long pause since Mimi had nothing else to say and since she was blushing like mad. Koshirou had no choice so he had to start the conversation.  
  
"Hontoni? It's really for me? Really?"Koshirou asked in disbeliefe[sp?]  
  
"Hontoni...Koshirou-kun, watashi...watashi...actually, Koshirou-kun, I actually had a crush on you but... it was not only a crush. I think it slowly changed into love. So, that means, I l...o...v...e... oreni."Mimi explained and also told her true feelings to Koshirou.  
  
Koshirou had nothing to say so, he slowly walked over to Mimi and hugged her tightly. Mimi was shocked by that hug of Koshirou.Mimi looked up at him. She was thinking; every time I see him, he is so cute and so handsome...and, he is so clever! Mimi's thoughts were deleted by a sudden kiss on her lips from Koshirou. Mimi was even more shocked by that kiss. She thought again; his lips are so warm...She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on Koshirou's chest.  
  
The next day, Mimi was in her room and Koshirou was outside in the dining room, asleep on the sofa. Mimi woke up and rubbed her eyes and saw Koshirou was gone. So she slowly walked out of her room, slowly walked into the dining room. And there he was, her little lovely angel. She walked over to him and saw he was sound asleep. She whispered into Koshirou's ears,  
  
"Koshirou-kun, ohayo! It's morning!!!"  
  
By her whispers, Koshirou awoke.  
  
"Ohayo, Mimi-chan."Koshirou said.  
  
Mimi and Koshirou sat on their chairs and started to eat the boiled eggs and bacons Mimi cooked for both of them.Mimi looked at Koshirou eating and smiled.  
  
"Nani? Mimi-chan, is there something wrong? Why aren't you eating?"Koshirou asked.  
  
"Nandemonai. I am going to eat. Oh ya, Koshirou-kun, about yesterday..."Mimi asked Koshirou.  
  
"Yes?"Koshirou replied.  
  
"Today is Valentines day so... I have prepared two small gifts for you."Mimi said as she took out a plastic bag and handed it over to Koshirou.  
  
"Can I open it?"Koshirou asked Mimi impatiently.  
  
"Go ahead."Mimi replied to her not-yet-boy-friend-but-soon's question.  
  
Koshirou took out a box which was wrapped beatifully with heart shapes and a ribbon on top.There was a card. Koshirou open the card and started to read;  
  
Dear Koshirou-kun,  
  
This chocolates are hand-made and I'm not sure if you would like them. There is also a poem I read on a book and I think I want to send it to you.  
  
`If life lied to you,  
  
Don't be sad, and don't get angry!  
  
If you are angry, you must calm down,  
  
Please believe, happy days will come soon'  
  
How's the poem?  
  
As I said, I really like you...  
  
~Mimi  
  
P.SCount the presant and this one thing.  
  
Koshirou smiled at this poem. He then asked Mimi,  
  
"Mimi-chan, you said you had two things to give me, but, where's the second one?"  
  
"Open the presant first, Koshirou."Mimi said.  
  
Koshirou was shocked when he heard Mimi say his name. Normally, She called him `Koshiro-kun', but just now, she called him just by his name!!! Koshirou opened the presant carefully and he opened the box and saw a heart shaped chocolate with a `I Love U'on it. Koshirou blushed at this sight.  
  
He asked her again, "Demo, where's the second one?"  
  
"Come here, Koshirou..."Mimi said as she pulled him to the dining room and turned on a slow music. She asked is they could dance and Koushirou agreed. During the dance, Koshirou asked if this was her song. Mimi asked how he knew it and guess what his reply was! Because he likes to listen to it!!!  
  
When they finished dancing, both of them sat on the sofa. Mimi put her head on Koshirou's shoulder. Koshirou put his hand around Mimi and bothe of them became cherries!!A/N: U should know what I mean, right! They were red!!  
  
"I..."Both of them said at the same time.  
  
"You say first, Mimi..."Koshirou told Mimi.  
  
"K. Koshirou, I want to tell you that the second thing I want to give you is..." Mimi said as she looked up at Koshirou and went closer, and closer...until, their lips met! They were red again as they kissed for 3 minutes.  
  
"What did you want to say Koshirou?"Mimi asked Koshirou.  
  
"Well, can you be my girlfriend?"Koshirou asked Mimi.  
  
"Koshirou...I...I accept your `question'. But also, can I ask if you can be my boyfriend?"Mimi asked softly.  
  
"Hai!"Koshirou answered straight away.  
  
Both of them looked at each other for 2 minutes and then... they started to laugh. After all their laughter, Koshirou turned back to the normal Koshirou and Mimi had turned back to the normal Mimi.  
  
"Koshirou..."Mimi called out his name.  
  
"Mimi..."Koshirou called out her name.  
  
They went closer and closer, when Koshirou gought Mimi's chin and lift it up and... THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai and Sora was watching everything which happened. Tai and Sora were glad to see that they were together.  
  
"Ne,ne Taichi,"Sora asked Tai.  
  
"Nani?"Tai asked.  
  
"Can we...um..."Sora couldn't say the next few words.  
  
Tai understood and he lifted Sora's chin and went nearer to Sora and they kissed as both of them closed their eyes.  
  
"I'm glad that you came back to me from Yamato Ishida, Sora. I love you."Tai said as he broke off their kiss.  
  
"Oh! Yamato Ishida! Well, he...he...dumped me...I mean, I dumped him because if you two are compared to each other, I think you are more handsome, more cute and I think I love you too, Taichi Yagami." Sora said as they kissed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? How was it? How was it? If you don't like the story, I mean the fic, I suggest you don't write a flame but don't review!!! Please!!!! Onegaishimas!!!! *puppy eyes.* 


	2. White day!

White Day!  
  
A/N: this is my second chaptor to Valentines! This time, I wasn't forced to write this fic. I decided to write another chapter!! As I read 1 person's review, I thought; I shouldn't have wrote any Jap......Since most of you don't understand Jap, I'll write my second chapter in full english!! How's that? *^^*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DIGIMON! DUH~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After Valentines day, Mimi and Koshirou had finally confessed to each other. Although they did so, Mimi wasn't sure if he really loved her. She was going to find it out soon.  
  
It was March, Tai,Sora,Yamato, Koshirou, Mimi, Jyou were going to school in the morning.  
  
`*sigh* Why do we have to go to school?I hate exams and I hate school!!'Mimi said as she packed her bag.  
  
"Mimi!"Somebody called her.  
  
Mimi looked down from her room and saw Sora calling her.  
  
"Faster!! You are taking too long!! We are gonna be late!!"Sora shouted.  
  
"Wait!! I'm going!"Mimi said as she disappeared.  
  
Mimi came out of her house and ran towards Sora. They chatted while on their road, when they met koshirou, Yamato, Tai and Jyou.  
  
"Hi, girls!"The boys shouted at the girls.  
  
"Hi~"The two girls said as they ran towards the boys.  
  
"Guess what!"Tai said.  
  
"What?"Everybody asked.  
  
"I got 100 heart-shaped chocolates from Sora yesterday!"Tai replied.  
  
"Cool!"Everybody said.  
  
Sora just blushed. Mimi looked at Koshirou and found out that he was also staring at her. Both of them were staring at each other when...  
  
"Hey! Koshirou! Who are you staring at? Mimi?"Yamato teased Koshirou as Koshirou blushed.  
  
Sora looked at Mimi and passed a sign-language to Tai. Tai immediately did what Sora told him to do. What did she tell him to do? Well, Sora told Tai to slowly push Koshirou closer to Mimi, when Sora will push Mimi closer to Koshirou.  
  
"Whoaa~~~~aa~ What the......"Koshirou and Mimi said at the said time.  
  
Koshirou and Mimi's nose met and both of them blushed. When Koshirou saw Mimi's head going down, K he lifted it up and was about to kiss when, the school bell rang. Everybody shouted,'We're late!! Run!!'and started to run towards their school. Luckily, their form teacher wasn't there at their classroom yet. Everybody let out a sigh.  
  
After school, Everybody at school left except Mimi and Koshirou. Mimi had to clean up her class-room. She's alone because she had the most to do and she haven't finished it yet.Koshirou had to practice his computer typing skills. When Koshirou walked into the class-room, he saw Mimi doing all the cleaning. He went over quietly and hugged her from the back and helped her with the cleaning. Mimi was shocked and she turned around and saw Koshirou smiling at her. She blushed and gave him a short kiss on his cheek. This time, Koshirou didn't blush!! Mimi and Koshirou finally finished their cleaning. Mimi was so tired that she almost fell down when Koshirou ran over and held Mimi in his arms.  
  
Both of them walked out of their school and slowly turned to their roads where by they go back home. Koshirou was scared that Mimi would faint so he accompanied her to her house. Before Mimi opened the gate of her house, Koshirou got hold of Mimi's hand which had let Mimi turn around and he kissed her. Mimi felt shocked at first, but she knew that it hadn't been their first kiss so......she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Two weeks went by and it was soon White day. Koshirou had already planned what he was going to do.  
  
Finally, it was White day. Koshirou had invited Mimi over to his house. When Mimi went over, Koshirou had something behind him. Mimi tried to peek at what he was holding but Koshirou was such a good hider that however Mimi tried to peek at it, he didn't let her. Finally, Mimi gave up.  
  
"What is it that you've got in your hands?"Mimi asked Koshirou.  
  
Koshirou let Mimi close her eyes and he handed out something to her. It was a bunch of roses!!  
  
"Today is White day, white roses are for friends, pink roses are for best friends and red roses are for the person they like the most. Or shall I say the person whom they love. There are 100 red roses. But, I think they are not as beautiful as you."By that Koshirou's face turned bright red.  
  
"Thank you very musch Koshirou!!!! I love these roses."Mimi said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Koshirou was staring at her and walked closer to Mimi. He hugged her and then they broke off. Mimi smiled at him and she pressed her lips against his. Koshirou joined their kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Is it nice? This is a short chapter, but I hope you still likeed it!! Shall I write another chapter? 


End file.
